Mary Anne and The Exchange Student
by MaryAnnefan4Life
Summary: Mary Anne learned her stepmother is taking in an exchanged student all the way from London.
1. The Big News

Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

I had just came home from baby-sitting for Jenny when Sharon saw me excited.

"I have some news. We're having an exchanged student tomorrow," said Sharon.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, my co-worker, Amanda Vipers, was planning to take the student in, but her son was diagnosed with leukemia yesterday, so she asked me to take over," explained Sharon.

"How long does an exchange student stay with a family?" I asked.

"About ten to twelve months," replied Sharon. "It's a pretty long time."

"Sweet! I love that idea!" I exclaimed.

"Amanda told me that her name is Meredith Sousa. She's coming from London, England," said Sharon. "She'll be coming home with me after work."

"Wow," I said.

"We're not sure which room she'll be sharing," said Sharon.

"We'll figure it out when she comes home with you tomorrow," I said.

"Good idea," said Sharon. "Your father has to work late and he doesn't know about Meredith yet."

"Is she excited about being an exchanged student?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Sharon.

Later, Dad came home and Sharon told him the news.

"That's very good," said Dad.

"I know," said Sharon.

The next day, Sharon came home from work early with Meredith when I came home from school.

"Mary Anne, this is Meredith," said Sharon.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," said Meredith shaking my hand.

"We're trying to figure out which room you'll be sharing while you're here," said Sharon.

"Well, I like the music off when I do homework," Meredith told us.

"So do I," I replied.

"Sounds like a perfect match to share your room," said Meredith.

"Let's go unpack your stuff now," I said as I went to pick up her suitcase and went upstairs to my room.

"You have a nice room," said Meredith.

"Thanks. This was a guest room before I had this room," I replied. "I can put my clothes in my closet and you can put yours in my drawer."

"Sounds good," said Meredith who liked the idea.

That's what we did and were done within ten to twenty minutes. My closet was like a walk-in, so it's easy for me to walk in and out of it, and I can get dressed in it, too.

"So, do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"Yes. It's just me, my mom, and my ten-year-old sister, Kara. My dad died three years ago," replied Meredith.

"Does your sister remember him?" I asked.

"She does. She was only seven at that time. I was heartbroken when he passed away," said Meredith.

"I barely remember my own mother. She died when I was a baby," I said as I explained how I have a stepfamily.

"Wow! That's cool," said Meredith.

"I know. Dawn and I were best friends, even before we became stepsisters," I told her.

"That sounds nice," replied Meredith.

"It sure is," I said.


	2. Meredith Meets the BSC Members

After dinner, we were in my room to continue talking.

"I have a best friend who just got leukemia not long ago," I said.

"Really?" Meredith asked as I nodded.

"Yes. I got upset about it. See, it all started when we visit New York City where the Willis family moved from. We visit there every other weekend. We were at a fair while we were there playing a few games when Kayla collapsed. Thank god she lived. It was just her appendix. Then the doctors said that there's something else that is wrong and I got very upset," I explained.

"Gosh, that's terrible," said Meredith.

"I know. I stopped going to fairs ever since to get rid of that memory," I said.

"That's a shame," said Meredith.

"Then a week or two later, we had to rush Kayla to the hospital in NYC while her sister stayed here with me. That was when her family found out that she had leukemia. It was the second time that she had leukemia," I continued.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Meredith.

"Thanks. Sometimes I don't always talk about it because it upsets me often," I told her.

"That's okay. You're brave when you talked about it like I was when I told you about my dad's death," said Meredith.

"That's true," I said as we laughed.

The next day, at school, I had permission to bring Meredith to the office so she can be signed up. She's in my every class including my homeroom. In Gym, I brought her to Kristy.

"Kristy, this is Meredith Sousa. She arrived here from London, England yesterday when I got home," I said.

"Hi, Meredith, nice to meet you," said Kristy.

"Same here," said Meredith. "I'm with her family."

"Kristy is one of my best friends while Dawn is the other," I said. "You can meet the rest of my friends at lunch."

"Alright," replied Meredith.

"Meredith is in our social studies class," I told Kristy.

At lunch, Meredith, Kristy, and I joined the others.

"Claudia and Stacey, this is Meredith from London, England. She's staying with my family," I said.

"Hi," Meredith greeted the girls.

"Hi," Claudia and Stacey greeted back.

"Hi," Kaylee Willis said as she sat next to us.

"Hi, Kaylee," We said.

Kayla showed up, too, to join us.

"Kayla, Kaylee, we have a new student. That's Meredith," said Stacey.

"Hi. I'm from London, England," replied Meredith.

"Kayla and Kaylee are twins," I told her.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," said Meredith.

"Same here. Kayla and I have six other siblings," Kaylee told Meredith.

"Wow!" exclaimed Meredith in her low voice.

"I know. We have another set of twins, Daniel James, who's nickame is D.J., and Mario, one set of triplets; Robert, Roberta, and Berta, and the youngest member is Mary Jane, who's nickname is M.J. We came here from New York City," said Kayla.

"Cool!" exclaimed Meredith.


	3. The Winners and the News about Mr Spier

The next day, it was only two days left until the winners will be announced to perform their winning essays. How am I feeling about this? I feel very nervous especially to perform my own essay in front of the crowd. What I'm glad about is that all of my friends would be with me since the whole History class is going to London, England, so none of the eighth graders would be at school all next week. I'd be happy if a few of my friends would be performing with me if they win, too. If it does happen, I won't have to worry about being nervous, I'd feel better.

The history teacher passed the permission slips around.

"Wow! We're going to my hometown!" exclaimed Meredith.

"Cool," said Kristy.

"You could show us around there if you want to," I said.

"I like that idea," said Meredith.

"I can't wait," said Kristy.

"Me, either," I said.

After school, at home, I did some of my homework. I only had math and science vocabulary. I did the vocabulary first since it's very easy; I always do it in ABC order according to the glossary. After I did that, I went onto math; it was only order of operations. PEMDAS is an easy way for me to do it in order; I always remember that you would have to multiplication and division left to right same with addition and subtraction.

I know I began doing that in fourth grade and I've been getting all the problems correct ever since. When I first learned doing it, I remembered right off the bat. Don't ask me how, but I think I was the first who always get them right and you know what, I get to help the others who get confused with order of operations. Thanks to me, they all had been getting those problems correct. I also showed Claudia when she first learned about it.

After I finished my homework, I put it away. After that, I read a book for a book report for English. It was due in two weeks, but I want to get it done early. I might do it in London, England or in the train to get it done. All I have to do is read and write the book report as a summary in my own words. I started reading it in the library. I borrowed this neat book of _Gone with the Wind_. I've seen that movie before and it's pretty good. I was only in chapter five when I started reading during study hall. It has ten chapters in all. But I remembered I have to get ready to leave to go sit a client shortly.

"Don't you have a sitting job in ten minutes?" asked Dawn.

"I know, I'm getting ready to leave now," I told her putting the book on my variety.

I left to go to sit for the Arnold twins, Carolyn and Marilyn. I was sitting for them for most of the evening until almost eleven tonight because their parents were going out for dinner and a play in Stamford. When I got there, Mrs. Arnold gave me a few instructions like to feed them dinner at around six and putting them to bed at nine-thirty.

We had a fun time. The twins' been coloring, they wanted to put on a puppet show for me, and we had a picnic in their den. We kept having fun until it was time for them to go to bed.

On Friday, it was the day of the winners that would be announced and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. I pray my friends would be with me on stage, but the thing is that Kristy's in my class, so it'd be me or her.

In History, the teacher announced the winners were now posted at the principal's office and added, "You can go see it now or during lunchtime."

"Come on, Mary Anne, you and I can go together," smiled Kristy.

That's what we did. We went to the office and checked to see who won to perform in London. When we looked, Kristy looked at me happily.

"How come you're looking at me?" I asked.

"Look on the winner list," replied Kristy.

I noticed and my mouth dropped open when I noticed I was one of the winners with a highest score in my history, A+. Then I was in luck when I noticed Stacey, Logan, and Dawn would be on stage with me. Meredith arrived a little too late for the easy, but she doesn't mind going back to London for the trip.

"At least they'll be on stage with me," I said.

"It also says a parent can be with a winner," said Kristy.

"Sharon would since Dad's on business trip until the week after we return," I told her.

"Oh," said Kristy.

"Poor Stacey would be have with her mother and you know what happens; she worries too much of diabetes," I said.

"I know," said Kristy.

At lunch, I told Stacey about it.

"I know, I saw it, too. If she does come, I'm going to tell her I'd be just fine. She knows I never go anywhere without my injection kit and she knows I watch out what I eat," said Stacey.

"True," said Kristy.

"I agree," I said.

"Isn't it great that you and I are both performing besides Stacey and Logan?" asked my sister.

"Thank goodness," I replied. "I'd feel comfortable if I perform it without looking up otherwise I'd feel too nervous."

After school, at home, I was still reading the book after I did my other homework. I was almost done reading it anyway. I continued to read it during study hall and was in chapter seven. I finished the book by the time dinner was served.

"Mom brought home pizza," said Dawn who came up to let me know.

"Okay," I said. "I'm going to start writing the summary right after dinner, so would you mind cleaning the kitchen on your own tonight?"

"I don't mind," replied Dawn.

"I figured I'd tell you ahead of time in case I forget to do so," I told her.

"That's fine," said Dawn.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Not a problem," my sister smiled back.

At dinner, Dawn and I told Sharon that we're the two winners to perform the essays.

"Good for you both," said Sharon.

"I can't wait to tell Dad when he calls," I smiled.

"I bet, he'll be so proud of you," smiled Sharon.

"Meredith said she's going to show us around in London," I said.

"That's very good," said my stepmother.

"I know. I already told Dawn I'll be starting to write the summary after dinner, so I asked her to do the kitchen on her own tonight and she said she won't mind doing so," I said.

"That's fine," said Sharon.

After I ate, I said, "May I please be excused to start my summary?"

"Yes, of course, dear," smiled Sharon.

I got up to clear my spot and headed up to my room to start the summary. The summary wasn't even hard to do, but it took me thirty minutes since I decided to do a summary for each chapter. I like book reports. Dawn was already done with the kitchen by the time I finished the book report. It only had ten chapters like I already mentioned.

I was done after that and got undressed.

"Are you done already?" asked Dawn.

"Yes, it was simple. I wrote summaries separately by doing it for each chapter by putting 'Chapter 1' before a summary and so on," I replied.

"Cool idea," said Dawn. "I just finished cleaning the kitchen."

"That's good," I said. "You didn't have too much because we only had pizza."

"That's true," agreed Dawn.

"I think I'll go call Dad on his cell, he should be back at the hotel from his meeting by now," I said.

"How did you remember all that?" asked Dawn.

"Before he left, he gave me his meeting schedule, so I'll know when to call him, like before or after he returns from the meeting. It's at a hotel near where he's staying," I said.

"That was a good idea," said Dawn.

"I know," I said. "He also had his laptop, so he said I also can talk to him on a webcam he owns."

"Cool!" exclaimed Dawn excitedly.

"I'll go try his cell phone first," I said. "I can't wait to tell him about doing the winning essay."

I went to get the portable phone and dialed his cell phone number. It was ringing, but no answer and the voice mail didn't come on. That's odd, when I checked the schedule, it was supposed to end five minutes ago. I hung up and will try again later.

"Did you get him?" asked Dawn.

"No answer. His meeting was supposed to end a few minutes ago and that hotel is three minutes from his hotel," I replied.

"That's odd," said Dawn.

"I know," I agreed. "I'm getting worried there. I hope nothing happened to him."

"Maybe his meeting is still on," answered Dawn.

"Maybe," I shrugged.

Two hours later, the phone rang as I answered the portable phone I kept hoping it was Dad.

"Hello," I said. "Hi, Randy. No, this is Mary Anne. Is everything okay? He didn't answer his cell phone."

"That's why I'm calling, he had a heart attack and collapsed during the meeting," said Randy.

"What! Is he alright?" I asked.

"He'll be okay. He's in the hospital. I figured I'd let you guys know so you'll know where he is," replied Randy.

"Does he have his cell phone with him?" I asked.

"Yes, you can call him, he knew you called and didn't get to call you back because he was in the emergency room," said Randy.

"Okay," I said.

At least he's okay. After we hung up, I called Dad on the cell phone right away as he answered.

"Hello," said Dad.

"Hi, Dad," I said.

"Hi, honey," said Dad.

"Randy just called here to tell me you had a heart attack during the meeting," I said trying not to cry.

"The meeting was ending when it happened," said Dad.

"I was getting worried when you didn't answer your cell phone five minutes after the meeting," I said.

"I knew you called," said Dad.

"Randy told me," I said while the tears were starting to roll down my cheeks. "Dawn thought the meeting was still on."

"I'll be alright, sweetheart, I just have to take a Bayer's Aspirin for awhile until I get better," replied Dad.

"I'm glad you'll be fine," I said wiping the tears.

"Did the winners for London got posted yet?" asked Dad.

"Yes, Dawn and I are two of the winners. Stacey and Logan are the other two winners. We'll be leaving Sunday morning," I told him.

"That's good," said Dad. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," I said trying to smile a bit. "That's why I was calling you. Sharon's going to London with us."

After we talked five minutes later, I still had tears rolling down as I wiped them.

"Mary Anne," said Meredith as she came in to be with me. "Are you okay?"

"My dad had a heart attack during a meeting and is in the hospital. His boss, Randy, called awhile ago to tell me that," I was still trying not to cry.

"Is he going okay?" asked Dawn, who joined in.

"Yes, thank god. He just needs to take Bayer's Aspirin until he gets recovered," I replied. "I just wanted to talk to him alone."

"At least going to London would keep your mind off worrying about him," said Meredith.

"I guess so," I said. "I'll just have to pretend he's with me when I perform my winning essay."

"That's a good idea," agreed Dawn.


	4. The Surprise Guest

In the middle of the night, the news about Dad still bothered me and I woke up from a bad dream I just had.

The next day, I wasn't in the mood to go to school because what if I'd have trouble concentrating since I'd still be worried about Dad too much? I don't want to fall behind because of that. I told Sharon and didn't blame me for that. Later, I found out Dad was going to be released on Saturday and might have to come home the day after he rested. How did I learned that? Randy called me at around two-forty-five in the afternoon to tell me that. I was happy for that. Maybe he might be able to go to London, England after all. I didn't exactly said that in case I might get too disappointed.

That night, the phone rang as I went to answered.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, my sweetheart," said Dad.

"Hi, Dad. I heard you're getting released on Saturday," I said.

"Yes. I can't wait until then," replied Dad.

"Me, either. I missed you a lot," I said.

"I missed you more," said Dad. "I might or might not join you for London."

"Oh," I said.

I was starting to feel disappointed. After we talked, I was still upset that he might or might not join us for London. Well, at least he'd be released. That's all that would matter I guess. On Saturday night, I started to pack my suitcase since we'd be taking the train for eight. We'd be meeting the rest at Stoneybrook Middle School for seven-fifteen since that's when the bus would take us to the train station. Only Kristy would be meeting us there since she's closer. Mr. Bruno would pick us up at seven, so we would have to get up at six. We had Chinese for dinner. I went to bed for nine.

In the middle of the night, I could not sleep at all. I've been like that since the day Randy told me about the heart attack and it hasn't gone away especially since he would be coming home Saturday. I wish it would just get out of my mind and wouldn't return for good. This is the worst news, in fact, Kayla's news about battling cancer for the second time bothered me the most.

Kayla is very strong. She'll be with us for London. Thank goodness. She wasn't one of the winners though. She was in second place with a B+. The highest student in her class was an A-. Poor Kayla was so close to winning. However, she's an alternate winner since the top score wouldn't able to attend due to illness. Kristy and I learned we'd be both doing it since we were tied with an A+. I guess only ties do it together. I'm glad about it though. I feel comfortable on stage when I'm with friends.

The next day, at six, I was already up and dressed. Dawn, Meredith and I were ready before Mr. Bruno came for us.

Later, we were at the train station waiting for the train when Kristy arrived.

"Good! The train's not here yet. Sorry I'm late. There was a car accident and Charlie & I were stuck in traffic for nearly three minutes even though we left early. That car was red Chevy Cavaliar, Mary Anne," said Kristy.

"What? That's our car! Was it Dad?" I asked.

"I couldn't see anyone," replied Kristy. "I don't know if he escaped or not."

"If it was him, I hope he's okay," I prayed with my fingers crossed.

The train arrived at seven-fifty. The rest of us got on board. Ten minutes later, the train started moving. Then my cell phone rang all the sudden.

"Excuse me," I told them as I answered after I got up. "Hello."

"Hi, my girlfriend," said Dad.

"Hi, Dad," I said. "Kristy saw our car from a crash. Was everything okay?"

"I'll be alright," said Dad.

Then when I entered the snack section, I saw him waving. How did he got on the train? I got surprised and went to hug him after I hung up.

"Dad," I said hugging him happily. "This is a nice surprise. How did you get here?"

"I left the scene. They said I was going to be fine and the tow truck took it to the garage to get repaired, so the police car drove me to the train station," said Dad.

"Wow! I'm shocked about this," I said. "I'm glad you're going to be alright."

"Me, too," said Dad.

"I can't wait for Sharon, Meredith, and Dawn to be surprised to see you," I smiled.

"Where Carlos was staying?" asked Dad.

"At a friend's house since he attends Stoneybrook Day School," I said. "That's already taken care of."

Sharon came along with Dawn and Meredith.

"Did you see who's here?" I asked the girls.

They noticed who I was talking about.

"Hi, Richard," said Sharon and Dawn.

"Hi," said Meredith.

They both came to hug him.

"This is a wonderful greeting," said Dad as we laughed.


	5. London, Here We Come!

That night, we had dinner on the train. When we went it was time for bed, we were in the sleeping car. Each of them have twin beds. I get to be with Dad since I haven't seen him for nearly two weeks. In the middle of the night, I was wide awake. Even though Dad is back, the news still bothered me a lot. I thought it would be gone by now, but it didn't. I just sat up in bed. Dad must have noticed that and he got up to sit with me.

"Are you alright, honey?" asked Dad.

"I just couldn't sleep at all," I replied.

"Is something bothering you? Sharon told me you haven't been sleeping much last week," said Dad.

"When Randy told me that you had a heart attack, that's been bothering me a lot," I told him.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me anymore. Sharon didn't know what was bugging you," said Dad.

"I was trying not to let it bug me so I can enjoy the trip, that's why I didn't say anything," I said.

"I understand," said Dad. "She was just worried about you."

"Mind if I sleep in the other bed with you?" I asked.

"Sure," smiled Dad.

I did and was able to sleep for the rest of the night. I felt much better after that. It's just great to have him back. The next day, we were already in London, England at around eight. I had just gotten up then. I was already dressed. We planned to have breakfast when we get to this hotel we'd be staying at and where we'd be performing our winning essays.

When we got to the hotel, there was a buffet where we'll be eating in once we get to our rooms. Logan, Stacey, Claudia, Meredith, and I are sharing one room. Kristy and Dawn are joining us since there was four beds with two pillows each in every room. Dad and Sharon are having a room next door to us. After that, we headed down for the buffet for breakfast. Then, a girl saw me and came to me on the way there. Kayla and Kaylee were with us, too. They were having a cot.

In the buffet, Marci came by.

"I just want to wish you luck," said Marci.

"Thanks," I smiled as she sat with me.

She always wishes me luck on everything now. See, she was my worst enemy, but now she's starting to become a nice person. Weird, right? At first, I didn't want to tell Dad since he tells us not to hang out with _any_ immature kids. When he learned she changed to be a better person, he didn't seem to mind anymore, we were already became good friends now. So, now if Cokie changes, we'd get along fine, but no... she's still my enemy. Imagine to be friends with enemies? As long as they can be nice, we'd be all set.

After breakfast, we get to go on tour with the group. That afternoon, we all had a picnic at Hyde Park. I noticed Kayla was asleep near the statue of Peter Pan and the lost boys. The movie takes place here at the beginning and the end. They lived in Never, Neverland where they would never grew up and they're all orphans just like Carlos who loves that movie.

"Is she tired or something?" asked Kristy.

"Probably," I replied. "It's the leukemia that's tiring her out again."

"We should get her up before we leave here," said Kristy.

"We're staying here for the afternoon," I told her. "We're not leaving until dinnertime and we're going to a restaurant Meredith told us about."

Three hours later, we were ready to leave when I went to Kayla who was still asleep.

"Kayla, it's time to leave," I said.

But she was still asleep. She was like that when I was in New York City with a fundraiser group I joined. Then a girl named Kylie Lilis, who lives around here, came to me and Kristy.

"Do you girls need any help? I can help your friend to get care at my house, so we can bring her there," said Kylie.

I knelt down and whispered, "Kristy, we don't know this girl. We're not allowed to go anywhere with strangers."

I just stared at Kylie.

"Come on," said Kylie.

"We'd like to, but we must get going with our school. Sorry," I said.

"No, this should be a good idea," said Kristy.

"Kristy, we could get in trouble," I whispered. "What if they think we got kidnapped or something?"

"We can let them know," said Kristy.

Luckily, Marci rushed over and got us with Kayla as we left. We were planning to head back to the hotel first anyway. We had her in bed, which was in the other bedroom. Then, we left for the Paramount. Later, when we came back, I went to check on Kayla who was awake.

"Are you okay now?" I asked.

"I was just tired, that's all," replied Kayla.

"I had a feeling. Did you want anything? We just came back from Paramount Restaurant," I said.

"No thanks," said Kayla.

"Okay," I said.

"I can't believe we're actually here. I hope I won't get too tired to do so since I'm taking a classmate's place. She couldn't travel. She had a cold," said Kayla.

"I think you'll do okay. The essay contest is not until Wednesday anyway," I said.

"Thank god for that," said Kayla.

Since we were in London, we stayed up until it was almost eleven. I didn't sleep much though since I was worried about Kayla.


	6. The Essay Contest

The next day, I was tired because I had a rough night. I couldn't sleep much until about three. Luckily, when we got up at ten, I wasn't exactly tired, but a little bit. I took a nice shower before breakfast. At breakfast, I found out we're going on another tour. Meredith gets to be our tour guide again according to our history teacher. Then, we made plans to go to a fair after that. The fair is around the corner near the Buckingham Palace. I decided not to let that bother me right now. Why? It would bring me back bad memories and I didn't want to be upset in front of everyone, so I'm not going there to let that bother me.

After the grand tour, we headed straight to the fair. When we got there, I sat out of the entrance. I don't think the teacher knows why I didn't go in. Dad was at the hotel because he had a headache, so that didn't help. Kaylee's lucky that she forgot all about what happen when Kayla collapsed at a carnival in New York City. That's why I stopped going due to that horrible memory. That was my decision to avoid that. Dad didn't blame me for that. Dad told me fair and carnival are different, but I'm not ready to try the fair yet because it could remind me about what happened to Kayla at the carnival.

"Aren't you going in, Mary Anne?" asked the teacher.

"Um, that's okay. I'll just go to Hyde Park. I know where it is from here," I said.

I was afraid if I do end up talking about it, I get upset very easily. I just refused to go in.

"Okay, just be careful. We're not going back to the hotel until later tonight, so we're having lunch here," said the teacher. "Do you know how to get back to the hotel from there afterwards?"

"Yes," I replied.

I got a map just in case.

"Your father might try to come here when his headache goes away," said the history teacher.

"Okay," I said.

Then, I headed straight to Hyde Park. When I got there, I just strolled around. Back at the fair, Dad must have gotten better because he arrived there. I don't think he knew I'm not there, but he always knows why. That was when he saw my history teacher and went to him.

"Another tour must be nice," said Dad.

"Yes. We all enjoyed going on another tour," said the history teacher.

"Where's Mary Anne?" asked Dad.

"She went to Hyde Park. She didn't want to join us," said the teacher.

"I had a feeling that she wouldn't," said Dad.

"You knew why she didn't join us?" asked the teacher.

Dad nodded and said, "Well, she stopped going because of a bad memory she had. Kayla collapsed at a carnival. She's been avoiding that memory by not going there anymore. She's not ready to try the fair yet. I understand about that."

"Oh, I see," said the teacher. "How come she didn't say something?"

"She doesn't like to talk about it or hear about the carnival because she'll get upset," said Dad.

"Oh, I get it now," said the teacher.

"I'll stay here for a bit and then, I'll go join her at Hyde Park," said Dad.

At Hyde Park, I was sitting near a tree. Dad must have left the fair because when he came to the park, he spotted me and came to join me.

"I figured you didn't join the rest," said Dad.

I looked up and said, "I don't want to try that right now."

"The teacher didn't know why, but I told him you never liked talking about it. I also told him why you didn't join them," said Dad.

"Oh," I said.

I don't mind Dad telling anyone who didn't know why I stopped going to the fairs.

"You and I can spend the rest of the day together since they're eating there," said Dad.

"The teacher already told me," I said.

We did spend the whole day together. We would always do that whenever everyone-including our family-attend the fair. Sometimes, if he joins them, I'd be with a friend. He always knows when I don't join them at all in case of the bad memory returns.

On Wednesday, it was the big day. I heard the winners would perform their essays in ABC order from Bruno to Spier. Good. I prefer to go last anyway because I might not be good at going first. That night, I had a light dinner because I was nervous. When it was my turn, I was still a bit anxious. Thank god I had friends there. I was going great when I was performing my essay and I did not look up from the paper. I must have felt confident because my friends told me I did just fine. That's a good thing.

When it was over, the judges were deciding about who was going to be the winner. Then, the teacher came on the stage.

"You all did a good job, but only of you is the winner. It was a tough decision. The winner is...," said the teacher unfolding the paper. "Mary Anne Spier."

I froze as I got up to go on the stage.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed the teacher with a smile.

"Thank you," I said as he was putting a ribbon on me.

"One prize is no homework pass for two weeks. The other is a trip to Bahamas for two or four," said the teacher.

"Wow! Awesome! Thanks!" I exclaimed excitedly.

After it was over, my friends were still happy for me. Even Dad, Sharon, Dawn, and Meredith were glad for me.

"I'm proud of you, sweetie," smiled Dad.

"Thanks, Daddy," I said as I hugged him.

"I think we should celebrate," said Kristy.

"I think so, too," I agreed.

That's what we did the following day by having lunch at the cafe. Kayla didn't join us though. She was getting tired again. That's making me worried again. That didn't stop me from being excited about winning. Thank god that kept me busy for awhile. We were taking the train back home Saturday and we would be back home Sunday.


	7. Meredith's Secret

On Saturday, we left to go back home. We were at the train station waiting for the train when I heard a loud noise

"What is that sound?" I asked covering my ears.

"I don't know. That's hurting my ears, too," said Kaylee.

Then, I heard it was a bomb.

"Bomb in this decade?" asked Kayla. "Didn't it London had that during war like we learned in history?"

"Yes, that is odd," I replied.

I also heard a loud gunshot. That was even louder. But when they tried to shot us, we ducked! At least everyone were fine. But, I was looking for Kayla.

"Where's Kayla?" I asked.

"She must be hiding. She's scared of the loud noises," said Kaylee. "She's been like that since we were little."

"I hope the train comes sooner or later. That gunshot is going to bust my eardrums out," I said as Kaylee agreed with me.

"The train ride is canceled to keep everyone safe," said Dad who heard about it from my History teacher.

"Just great," I muttered.

"So, we'll have to go back to the hotel," said the History teacher.

"What about taking a flight?" asked Kristy.

"You know what? That's a better idea, but it left yesterday and will not be back until tomorrow morning at around eight because it takes overnight just like the train," said the teacher.

"We'll take that," said Kristy.

"But where's Kayla?" I asked.

Then, I noticed she was on the ground and her arm was covered in blood. She must have got shot. But she was awake and fine- thankfully. I helped her up.

"We better go back to the hotel. She's hurt," I said.

At the hotel, I took care of Kayla. I managed to make the arm to stop bleeding. I had a towel and put a bandage around her arm.

"Thank goodness you're okay," I said.

"I know," said Kayla.

"Kaylee thought you were hiding," I said.

"That's what I do when I hear loud noises or I'd cover my ears," said Kayla.

Later, I heard that everyone got out safe. That never happens before. 10 people were injured in the area. People are very lucky for what I heard as well. Even Kayla was lucky.

That night, I thought I heard a scream in my mind. When I heard it again, I got up to see what it was and noticed it was Kayla. I think that scared her earlier. I could tell about the way she woke up from a nightmare. I went to her. She saw me and came to hug me. She was crying.

"Were you okay?" I asked. "I thought I heard a scream in my head."

"I thought I lost you," said Kayla. "That's what I dreamed about."

"It must have scared you," I said.

"It did," said Kayla as we sat on the bed.

"You were brave while I helped you out," I pointed out.

"I thanked god for that," said Kayla.

I remembered this other room had twin beds, so I said, "Would you feel better when I stay with you?"

Kayla nodded and she did feel better.

The next day, at eight, we were in the airplane heading back home. I'm glad Kristy thought about that yesterday otherwise we'd be stuck here until another train comes soon. I'd be going out of my mind. Seriously! The next day, we were already back in Stoneybrook. The History teacher excused us from school to get some rest, which was a good idea to do.

"We can still have the meeting later on today," announced our president.

"Why we can't we relax? We just got back from London," said Claudia.

"That's not until five-thirty, remember?" asked Kristy.

I didn't mind at all.

"We have time to settle in," I said.

"Kayla looked shaken this morning," said Kristy.

"Yeah, that moment scared her the other day, but she'll be okay. It gave her a bad dream that night," I said.

"She must be realized she was lucky to be alive," said Stacey.

"That's what I told her and she agreed with me on that," I said.

"If you didn't notice her being covered in blood, she would've been bleeding to death," said Claudia.

"I thought about the same thing," I said.

Later, after the meeting, Dawn and I went home for dinner.

"I wonder thought about something, too. My dad's lucky to be alive after a heart attack. I'm glad he surprised me on the train because I was disappointed when he said he might not able to," I said.

"That's true," said Dawn.

At home, Dad was getting his car, that was repaired while we were in London. Sharon was bringing him to the garage.

I didn't think he was supposed to drive because I heard the doctors were worried he could have another heart attack while driving.

I watched nervously to make sure he'd be home safety and luckily, he did when he and Sharon got back. Carlos had a game and he invited Meredith to watch him for the first time. They clicked in and are getting along very well so far.

"It's just the four of us, so we can go out for dinner. Plus, I didn't feel like eating dinner here since it's our first night back here," said Sharon.

"That makes sense," I said.

After dinner, Carlos and Meredith were already home.

"My team lost by two points," said Carlos.

"Wow, that's a close game," I said.

"I know," said Carlos.

"He's a great player," said Meredith. "He said I can watch him at his games."

"That's good since he attends a private school across town," I said.

"Some are at night so it would be easier for her unless she comes on the bus with Kristy to meet me at my school to watch afternoon games unless we're playing against your school," said Carlos.

"That's a good idea," I said.

Later, Meredith was with me and said, "I have a secret. I think I'm falling in love with Carlos, but it's too early to tell right now. He's a very cool person."

"He is," I said.

I didn't want to tell her that Shannon likes Carlos, too, because I didn't want that to cause them a fight over the same boy.

"I don't want him to know right now," said Meredith.

"Your secret is safe with me," I said.

"Thanks," said Meredith.


	8. Meredith's Bad News

The next day, after school, Dad was waiting for me because we were doing a father-daughter again.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" I asked.

"The doctors said I can drive, I just have to be careful," said Dad.

I wasn't sure about that, but we made out fine. Later, we got home Meredith saw me.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," said Meredith.

Something must be wrong because she looked pretty upset this afternoon. That's what good about being an excellent listener is all about.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I got a letter from London, England today to tell me that there was a tourbus yesterday," said Meredith.

"That doesn't sound too good," I said. "Did anyone live?"

"Almost everyone lived except for...," Meredith paused. "For my mom and Kara."

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that," I said holding her hand.

"Thank you," said Meredith.

"Why don't we go up in our room and we can chat for awhile?" I suggested.

"Okay," said Meredith trying to smile.

That's what we did. I felt bad for her. Poor Meredith.

"That tour bus crash reminds me of on how my father died," said Meredith trying to hold back to tears.

"I bet it does," I agreed comforting me. "Whenever you need me, I'll be right by your side anytime."

"Thanks, Mary Anne," said Meredith as she hugged me and she did start crying.

I know on how that feels since I was upset when Kayla collapsed at a fair and then, told me leukemia came back. That's what I told her. The next day, Meredith was too upset to come to school. She might go to her mother and Kara's funeral and she asked me to go with her to support her.

"Okay. Once the funeral is set up, let me know and I'll let the principal ahead of time if it's during the week," I said. "Are they sending you a letter from London, England when everything is all set?"

"Yes," replied Meredith. "I should get it today or tomorrow according to yesterday's letter."

"Alright. See you later," I said.

At school, the other girls were looking for Meredith.

"Where's Meredith?" asked Kristy.

"She's out today. When Dad and I got home from hanging out, I noticed she seemed upset and she told me that letter from London, England arrived yesterday to tell her that a tour bus crashed the day before yesterday. Only two people got killed, which were her mother and only sister," I explained.

"That's terrible to hear," said Stacey.

"I know. I felt so bad for her," I said. "She asked me to go there for a funeral when it's all arranged."

"You are?" asked Claudia.

"I told her I would go to support her. She's expecting a letter sometime today or tomorrow to let her know and she can tell me so I can tell the principal ahead of time. I don't think he'll mind if anyone gives him heads up before," I said.

"That's a very thoughtful of you," said Kristy.

"I know. After all, she and I are good friends now," I said.

"I wonder if your family would love to keep her," said Stacey.

"I'm not sure because it had just happened," I said.

"That's true," said Claudia.

"But I'm sure Meredith would love that idea if it does happen," I said. "I don't think she has any other relatives in London."

"Plus you and Meredith would share your room for the rest of your lives," added Stacey.

"That is true," I agreed.

"Maybe your family would adopt her after the funeral," said Kristy.

"And, your family would be getting bigger with five kids. Boy, Mary Anne, you're getting pretty lucky," said Stacey who was an only child like I was before I had Dawn.

"I know," I smiled as we giggled.

After school, at home, Meredith had just gotten another letter saying the funeral in London, England would be held on Monday.

"You and I can leave Friday since it takes overnight, so we'll be there Saturday. The wake is on Sunday night and the funeral is on Monday morning," said Meredith.

"Okay. Are we coming back home that day or Tuesday?" I asked.

"We'll take a train Tuesday since the plane would be on its way here during the funeral," said Meredith.

"Okay. If you go to school tomorrow, we can tell our teachers," I said.

"That's true I should," agreed Meredith.

"And if you're not, I can do that," I said.

"Thanks," smiled Meredith.

"No problem," I smiled back.

"I'm lucky to have you as a friend," said Meredith.

Later, after the meeting, I had to go help Mallory baby-sit her siblings. I didn't come home until nine and Meredith was in bed.

"How is she doing tonight?" I asked.

"She's still a little shocked about what happen," said Sharon.

"I bet," I said.

In the middle of the night, I thought I could hear someone dreaming, but when I sat up in bed, I noticed it was Meredith who was calling out for her mother and Kara.

"Meredith," I said getting up to her sitting on the bed with her. "Meredith."

That was when she woke up.

"You were having a bad dream," I said.

"Did I wake you up?" asked Meredith.

"Don't you worry a thing," I said holding her hand. "You took it bad about your mom and sister. It's okay."

"I love it when you understand besides your father and Sharon," said Meredith. "So does Carlos since he went through the same thing with his family."

"True. What about Dawn? I thought she does," I said.

"She didn't care. She hopes that I won't remain here for good," said Meredith.

"Why?" I asked.

"She thinks you would spend all this time with me especially I just lost my mother and sister," said Meredith.

"Don't listen to what she tells you," I said. "I got a feeling she's going to get jealous."

"I did ignore her though," said Meredith. "Your dad and Sharon told her to knock it off."

"Good," I said. "Do you want to sleep with me in my bed?"

"Okay. Thanks, Mary Anne," said Meredith.

She did and felt better after that. That's a good sign. The next day, I mentioned to my teachers and that was all set. Later, at home, I packed my suitcase to be all done.


	9. Meredith and Mary Anne in London

The next day, after Meredith and I got ready, we left for the airport at six-thirty by a taxi since the flight is at eight. We checked in and headed for the gate 19 where the London plane would be. It was only seven-fifteen pm and the plane should be here in about 15 minutes. It arrived almost five minutes early. Once after everyone got off, Meredith and I went in the plane to get our seat.

It took off at eight on the dot going to London. It would feel funny to be back there because that's where the essay contest was held. That evening, we ate chicken with corn for dinner on the plane. It was a good meal. We were in London the following day. We went to the hotel where we were staying at. Dad lend me his credit card to pay for the hotel. He had an extra one with him.

We checked in and went to our assigned room. In our room, we put our stuff aside. Later, I called home to tell Dad everything is okay. Hour differences can be pretty tough at times, but I have no problems.

The next day, the wake was scheduled from six to eight pm. We got our dresses out to get them ready. We started getting ready later after an early dinner and left the hotel by five pm. We got to _London Funeral Home_ within 30 minutes later. We went in to go sit. Meredith had no other relatives. Her grandparents died not long before her father did. Both of her parents have no siblings.

I bet Meredith would stay with my family for the rest of her life. That would be wonderful. I'd have two brothers and two sisters. That would be very cool. But we'll see and wait what happens first since no one talked about adopting Meredith just yet. I hope that does happen. I really like Meredith being with us. Dawn would have to get used to that idea. I'm sure my family feels the same way. The wake started at exactly six like it was planned.

Poor Meredith tried so hard not to cry. She's also trying to be strong. I'm sure she will be stronger growing up without her family. I'd be on her side if she needs me anyway. She was holding onto my hand for the whole wake. Her mother and sister's friends were there, too. They felt sorry for Meredith.

They came to her after the wake was over.

"How are you holding up?" asked her mother's friend, Linda Moons.

"Not well at all," replied Meredith.

"Who's your new friend?" asked Mrs. Moons

"Mary Anne. I'm an exchange student and I was staying with her family in Stoneybrook, Connecticut," said Meredith.

"That's good," said Mrs. Moons.

"How do you like it there?" asked her daughter, Marie, who was Meredith and Kara's friend.

"I like it," replied Meredith.

"That's good to hear. Do you plan to stay there?" asked Mrs. Moons.

"To be honest with you, yes because I feel safe there," said Meredith. "I would like to be adopted by Mary Anne's family."

"That's a good choice," said Marie.

"I know," agreed Meredith.

I was impressed to hear that she wants to remain with my family. She feels safe with us.

At the hotel, we got invited to stay overnight with Mrs. Moons, so we got our things, checked out, and left with her and Marie. Her only brother died just after he was born when Marie was three and barely remembers that moment according to Meredith.

The house was like an old apartment that looked like it was burned down. Somehow, I managed to stay there over night. Mrs. Moons told us it had a fire in their kitchen two weeks ago. Isn't that horrible or what?

"I want it to be fixed, but I can't afford it. I just got laid off a week ago because a business was shutting down," said Mrs. Moons. "So, I'm looking for another job to get my kitchen fixed."

"That's terrible," said Meredith.

"I know. My husband and I got divorced just before your mother and Kara's death," continued Mrs. Moons.

"Really? I liked him," said Meredith. "Where is he?"

"He's around here. Marie visits him," said Mrs. Moons.

"Oh, good," said Meredith.

The next day, we got up for the funeral that is set up for nine. At the funeral, Meredith had my hand again and almost squeezed it, but I didn't care at all. After the funeral, we got our stuff and got on a train that was leaving at eleven am. We would be having lunch in about an hour in the cafe section. An hour later, we had a good lunch. We had a salad and a tuna sandwich.

That night, we had a chicken breast with mashed potatoes and gravy and corn. That was good, too.


	10. Meredith Gets Adopted

The next day, we were already back in Stoneybrook. Dad was at the train station to bring us home. Meredith was pretty quiet. At home, I was with my father.

"How she made it out during the wake and the funeral?" asked Dad.

"She's been trying to be strong, but it's really tough for her," I replied.

"I bet," said Dad.

"She told her mother's friend she wanted to be adopted by us and she feels safe here," I said in a low voice.

"That's what we're thinking of doing," said Dad.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. We enjoy having her here," said Dad.

"Swell," I said. "Does she know?"

"Not yet," replied Dad. "We'll tell her when adoption papers are signed tomorrow."

"Wow, she'll be surprised," I said.

"I know," said Dad. "I wanted it to be a surprise for her. If you tell a soul, I'll duct tape your mouth."

"My lips are sealed," I promised while I was laughing. "Does anyone else know?"

"Just Dawn, Carlos, and Sharon," said Dad.

"I hope Dawn doesn't get jealous," I said.

"I already told her she needs to learn to adjust changes," said Dad.

"Good, I was concerned about that," I said.

That afternoon, at the BSC, Dawn and I decided not to mention the news about Meredith until the adoption papers are completed. I think she's starting to adjust about that.

"How did it go over the weekend with Meredith?" asked Kristy.

"It was very tough for Meredith. She tried to be strong. She held on my hand for the whole time," I said.

"At least you were there for her," said Stacey.

"I know," I agreed.

After the meeting, Meredith waited for me and said, "I got some news. For starters, I got something for you."

She showed me a shirt that said, _My Sister Loves Me_.

"What is this for?" I asked being puzzled.

"Your father and stepmother adopted me. They surprised me after the adoption papers got filled. The judge already filed it. I was _so_ thrilled about that. Can't you believe you and I are sisters now?" asked Meredith.

"I can. This is going to be terrific," I smiled.

"Mom and Dad said I can get this shirt as a way to tell you," said Meredith.

At least I didn't spoil the secret.

"The best of all, we'd shared your room for life," said Meredith.

"I know we would," I agreed.

"I'm glad I have a family again. It feels like they're still alive," said Meredith.

"That's true. That's a good way to think about your family," I said.

"I think so, too," said Meredith with a grin. "Carlos is glad to be my brother now. He would be my first brother."

"Actually, Jeff would be your brother, too," I said since she met him before.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," said Meredith as we giggled at that.

I also like it when a friend is a sibling. You wouldn't have to worry about an enemy as your stepsibling. That would be the worst thing in my life if that did happen to me- if I didn't have Dawn, that is. I do feel very lucky to have four siblings like my friends mentioned before!

"I think we should celebrate," I said.

"That's what we said," said Meredith.

"Good," I said.

Then, we went out to _Friendly's_ for dinner. It made Meredith happy again and I'm glad about that.

The End


End file.
